1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the U.S. Patent Office, the present invention is believed to be found in the General Class entitled, "Marine Propulsion" (Class 115) and the Subclass entitled, "Screw Propeller-Hydraulic propulsion system" (Subclass 34A).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of engines and propellers for moving trawlers and sailing vessels is well known. The lack of emergency service has been a problem. It is desirable to have emergency motive means to be used as a "get home" drive. Usually, and in as far as known by the applicant, conventional "get home" auxilliary units include a small engine (usually electric) and a coupling means to "hook up" with the regular propeller shaft. Often the cost of this auxilliary equipment employing the secondary engine is more costly than is desired and hence single engine vessels of fifty feet and less often do without this auxilliary emergency equipment.
In the present invention an economical diesel engine which nominally operates a generator is also connected to a hydrostatic pump. This hydrostatic pump selectively feeds a supply of pressurized hydraulic fluid to a hydrostatic motor which is disposed at a remote distance from the generator and by means of a selectively connected V-belt drive turns a propeller shaft. The usual diesel engine provides for five, seven and one-half and ten kilowatt generator operation. Nominally the hydrostatic motor is ten to twenty horsepower with a shaft output of eight to sixteen horsepower.